Dreamcatcher
by Personality Test
Summary: Good dreams slip by, and bad dreams just aren't meant to stay. That doesn't mean he dislikes being the exception to the rule.


Disclaimer: Apparently, you get sued if you don't do this stuff. I don't own Pokemon and that's it. Done.

* * *

_"Dreamcatchers are charms, miss. Bad dreams're stuck on this here web, and good dreams get through. You ain't gonna have nothing to fear no more."_

* * *

Dreamcatchers are weird, you think.

Such a silly thing, with multicoloured beads and soft feathers and intricately woven web, designed to stop your power. And it's most likely not going to work on you at all.

You see those rings fluttering around in the wind, and feathers flying everywhere like a rain of furry confetti, glass wind chimes ringing, all together with the chatter and talk of the people going to the biggest festival of the year, and you feel lonely.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

"Well, stop staring at me like a dumbfounded idiot and answer the question. What are you doing here?"

Call her harsh and rude, but Cresselia was relieved to see him again. She thought he had been off to another region, possibly Orre or somewhere she couldn't follow. She didn't - doesn't - want him to go.

"I noticed the sound over there, and went to see if there really was a mob of Chimecho in the middle of the mortal world. Looks like I was wrong." He shrugged and answered nonchalantly.

"Well, windchimes sure do sound like a bunch of Chimecho screaming for help, especially when the winds are this strong. I just never pegged you as the type to come running when they are in danger." Crap. Wrong move, Cresselia. Now you've done it.

"Oh, I'm not. Just a bout of curiosity. Hardly any Pokemon ever comes to the mortal world anymore. Anyway, now

that there's nothing else here, I believe it's time for me to go. Goodbye, Cresselia." He turned around and prepared to fly away, but not before Cresselia used her psychic powers to grab his collar.

"You sound awfully polite. Like Arceus. And Groudon. And Dialga, too. Is this a new disease that only affect males? Something Heatran is immune to...maybe all of you just jumped on a Joltik and it retaliated. And it looks like your brains are fried, too." She narrowed her eyes as Darkrai tried to use a Dark Pulse to counter. It never worked, but she thought he was getting better at dispersing her psychic powers. Time to train on Fullmoon again...

"You know, people call us genderless legendaries. Not all of us have a specific gender like you. I should know. I got a good look at the Pokedex when the grunt returned them to the children." More wiggling and trying to escape.

"So in the split seconds the grunt held out the Pokedexes, you could come over, grab one of them, search for other legends' entries, return them, and still managed to hit the grunt? I'm sorry, are you a girl? Maybe our memories have it all wrong, because no guys ever multitask. Much less that way."

"Time was pretty much screwed," he shrugged again, and she suddenly felt like throwing him to the ground just to get the annoying shrug out of her face. "I thought it was an hour, and it would've been amusing, too. I never knew it was just five seconds."

Cresselia rolled her eyes.

"You and Gira-chan should be the god and goddess of drama. You know how much effort it took to follow your lovely script? Fake attacking my own master, false bruises - that Dark Pulse injury is real, by the way, thank you very much -acting like I'm a simpering brainwashed idiot, all to destroy a stupid machine that could control us in three seconds at best. I hope it turns out to be a blockbuster, or I'll beat you guys over the head."

"Oh, sarcasm. I miss the days when I was flinging insults out with extras for free to everyone, and little Cressy would chase me all over the hall and trip over a pebble. Halcyon days. So," Darkrai asked, completely ignoring her fuming face, "wanna get a look around this place?"

"Huh?"

"Never knew Cressy was deaf, too. Want to have a look around this place?"

"Wait, what?"

"Come along, Cressy. You need to get your ears checked up."

* * *

"Who the hell has white hair, for Arceus' sake? Don't you know anything about picking a human form at all?"

"Have you seen yourself, woman? You look like one of those dumb traditional kimono girls Lugia told me about!"

"Woman? What the *beep* are you talking about, you -"

*Five minutes (and an avalanche of words that really should be left to imagination because the author gets tired of writing *beep* too many times) later*

"Black hair, you idiot. Not white!"

"Ditch the kimono, would you?"

"You freaking better mean what I think you mean, or else..!"

*They're still at it? Alright, how about five minutes after that?*

"Truce? The festival is nearly over, anyway."

"That better mean black hair."

"Same goes for casual clothes."

"Deal." The two said with the most dirty glare they could manage.

* * *

"So, what's this stuff?"

"The cyan one or the blue one?"

"Cyan, silly. You'd think I know what a hand mirror is." Cresselia rolled her eyes for like the millionth time that day.

"I heard blondes never look at themselves in the mirror because they'd fall in love with themselves or something. Who knows, you might've never seen a hand mirror before."

Cresselia gritted her teeth and said in a barely controlled voice.

"I have seen one, and I'm seeing one now. What is that light blue web?"

Darkrai's smile disappeared. He plucked the web off the shelf and looked at it wistfully.

"This lovely thing is a dreamcatcher. Usually handmade, used to protect children. You should know about this. Aren't dreams your specialty?"

"...What does it protect children from?"

"Do you know what I hate the most about these little trinkets?" Seeing the look on her face, he continued. "Not because they were created to repel me, but because I know they won't work. If they worked, I would have got a few dozens of them, even if I have to look like a total Mardi Gras disaster. Anything to keep this stupid power from bringing harm to others."

"..."

"...Sorry. That was out of line."

"..."

"Cresselia?"

Realizing the awkwardness of the whole situation, Cresselia shook her head and snapped her eyes open.

"Oh, no. It's nothing. Tell you what, why don't you run along? I'm going to get us one of those brochures at the entrance."

* * *

"Thanks for hanging out with me today. I've long forgotten how cheerful festivals are."

"It's fine. I had loads of fun, too. Some things just came up, so I'll meet you back at that dreamcatcher store, okay?" And just like that, she was gone.

Darkrai looked back at what he was holding. A cup of iced tea, shoved into his hand when they entered the festival. Three little cakes made from clay that would surely give him a chance to get back at Mew for the teddy bear incident. A few legendary-shaped chocolate he came across when Cresselia was checking out some stickers - they totally portrayed Shaymin wrong. Darkrai could've sworn she didn't look half as cute in real life. There's also a necklace Cresselia bought and then gave him for safekeeping, and a cute little mummy masquerade mask for Jirachi - perfect for Halloween. He wandered around for a bit, and then found his way back to the dreamcatcher store.

"You're late, you know."

"Well, I thought I'd go around a little; enjoy the atmosphere and all that."

"Well, it's fine. Hey, wait, is that Arceus and Giratina over there?"

Wait, what? Arceus? With Giratina? In this festival? What's goi...

"Gotcha!" Cresselia exclaimed.

"Is this...a dreamcatcher? With a Lunar Wing attached to it?"

"That's right! I had to leave one of my doubles back here just so the maker can teach it how to make one. And then I had to make another one from scratch, get some Lunar Wings and stitch them all together." She turned around and shouted, "Thank you for the tutelage, sir!"

"Thanks for the luminous feathers, miss! Bring your boyfriend next time!" They both heard the old man's reply.

"Boyfriend? What's he talking about?"

"Eh, he's kind of a romantic. Don't mind him. You said something about dreamcatchers not working in real life. So I made you a real one! Can't say you won't look like a Mardi Gras disaster wearing this, though..."

"...Thanks."

"What was that again?"

"Cressy, you really need to have your ears checked up."

"Uh-huh. In the mean time, pay for that Halloween mask you stole, will you?"

"Wh-what? I didn't steal it! I...just acquired it by...unorthodox means! Yeah, that's it!"

"Uh-huh. Let's go, pretty boy."

.

* * *

A/N: I didn't intend to post another new fic so quickly, especially just two or three days after Capitolinus. This, however, is a gift fic for Hex the Ninja because I totally was a short-term-memory idiot. Damn.


End file.
